In The Past
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: COMPLETE - Kagome and Touga are the best of friends. Inseparable. - A brief flashback of 'Koinu No'...


Boo! I made a flashy of Kagome and Touga's life before the evil war came. Their life was so... so... good! *sniff* R&R please... (Ken'ichi-Y posted this 'cause I asked him at first, I forgot the password to my account. O_O HE ALSO STOLE CREDIT, but, I don't mind because he is my little monster.)

* * *

><p>Kagome laughed as she ran through the garden, the warm spring wind playing with her hair. Her best-friend of all time, Touga, ran after her laughing. Their other friends, Koru and Kou, ran after them, hoping to catch up to them before they got caught.<p>

General Kenji ran after them, surprised at how fast they were, he was an older youkai and he should be faster than them. Kita, lady and mate to the Eastern lord, Tai, smiled from the side lines at the children.

Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Lord Tai and Lady Kita of the east, was the most bubbly, energetic child you could ever meet. She loved to read, and play with her friends. But, what she especially loved was to play and talk alone with Touga. He was her best-friend and they always made each other happy. No matter the situation.

Touga Yuro, son of Lord Kai and Lady Saya of the west, was a very hilarious and gentle child. He also loved to read, he didn't exactly like interacting with his friends, he mostly liked to stay to himself. But, Kagome – his first and best friend for life – made sure he played, if he didn't she didn't, and if she didn't that no one else did. Then they would annoy their parents, then their parents would make them play. So in the end he had to play. He liked his private chats with Kagome in the library and as they walked down the hall to their respective rooms. He especially loved her laugh, it was the most soothing thing you could ever hear.

Koru Molio, son of Lord Asano and Lady Amaya of the north, was a loud boy, he loved to pull pranks and often got caught for them. His best friend in the whole world was Kou, they were born in the same month and were they best of friends, nearly inseparable.

Kou Hashi, son of Lord Kenshin and Lady Kally of the south, was a loud child as well, he often helped Koru pull the pranks and got caught most of the time too. Koru was like a brother to him and they were the closestest ever. Koru was his best-friend, older than him, but the twin brother he never had.

Kenji smirked and grabbed onto the back of Koru's haori, "Gotcha, Koru!" he exclaimed, panting. Koru whined and glared at Kenji. The older demon could only chuckle and ruffle his hair.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Koru yelled and deperately tried to fix his hair. And failing. Kenji smirked and dropped himself onto the ground, tiredly.

"So... what next?" he questioned, though tired he still loved playing with them. They laughed and thought for a while.

"Story time!" they all cried, before quickly sitting down. Kagome leaning against his chest and sitting on his lap, Touga sitting in front of Kenji's crossed legs, Koru and Kou on either side of him.

Kenji smiled and took a long, dramatic breath before starting a new tale that he was making up as he went. The words were spoken in a soft, soothing voice. He used this tone only for them and only at this time, because they often liked to sleep during story time.

Koru and Kou yawned, their eyes drifting shut slowly, no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't keep their eyes open any longer. Ever so slowly, they fell into a deep content sleep.

Touga and Kagome were a different matter, they usually fell asleep at little more than half way through the story. Kenji looked at them, then up, he saw no sign of Kita and knew he was taking them inside.

Kenji smiled and continued his story as he slowly stood up and picked up the sleeping boys. Kagome and Touga stood and followed him, contently listening to him as he led them to the boys sleeping quarters.

After placing them under their futon sheets, he grasped both Kagome and Touga's hands and led them out of the room. All the while telling them the story. Kagome yawned softly and leaned against Kenji's leg as they walked down the hall and to the wooden stairs. As they ascended the stairs Kenji picked Kagome up with one arm, making sure she wouldn't fall asleep on the stairs but rather on him.

He looked over at Touga merely to see him yawn. They were up the stairs and headed to the library at a rather fast speed.

When they reached the library Kenji opened the heavy wooden doors – few rooms had these doors – and entered. He let go of Touga's hand and grabbed a large pillow before heading over to the fire place. He lay the pillow by the wall and sat down cross-legged. He settled Kagome on his left knee and gestured Touga over, when he came he pulled him onto his right knee.

The story was over after another half hour, and both Touga and Kagome had fallen asleep, Kenji was tired himself and settled for sleeping with them. So soon they all were asleep. The embers of the roaring fire crackled and gave them the warmth of a nice blanket.

ooOooOoo

Mean while in Tai's study, the lord's and lady's had gathered to talk of the business of their lands. As they talked, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company till dinner, the servants served them snacks.

ooOooOoo

Servants awoke Kenji, Touga, and Kagome from their sleep and helped the children dress in clean clothes. Touga was dressed in a small pair of white hakamas and a white haori with his fathers symbol, the cresent moon of the west, on his back, his hair was combed and tied in a high ponytail.

Kagome was adored in a black kimono with sunflowers and a pure white sash. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail, with an cute little sunflower in it. They ate dinner in a content silence, just listening as the adults talked.

Kou and Koru were talking to each other loudly, occasionally one of their parents ordered them to quiet down.

Touga and Kagome quickly ate their dinner and asked to be excused, granted, they left quickly to the library where they talked to each other about the day, what was fun, what was not exactly fun for them, and read.

After two hours they got tired of reading and skipped to their rooms, holding hands. They were right across from each other and that was a good thing for them, because they liked being close. They said their goodnights and went into their respective rooms.

After cleaning and dressing for bed they climbed in and blew out their lamps. Leaving them in near total darkness, the only light flooding in from the almost full moon.

* * *

><p>Lalalalalalalala! Did you enjoy it? I hope you did, it took forever. *Glares at a few unappreciative readers*<p>

REVIEW!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_

(Akio and Naraku were being trained in the forest on the day above, they were with Commander Terenter. Akio was sent to Korea during the war and was not seen till summond by Kagome, same thing for Naraku, but he had a fake life as Onigumo. Kou and Koru were sent to China and Korea to be disciplined for their loud behavior and are never seen or heard of in my story... so far)


End file.
